The Six Runaways of Leo Valdez
by allthenicenamesaregone
Summary: The six times Leo Valdez runs away from his foster homes.
1. Number One

The first time Leo Valdez ran away he was unsure and confused and scared. He didn't know what he was running from or what he was running to. He just knew he had to go...  
It wasn't just because the woman looked too much like his mother or because he accidentally called her mom. It wasn't just because the kids were really boring. It wasn't the cliché that he just didn't want to get too attached. He didn't know what was wrong. He only knew that he had to leave. Something told him to go, and so he did.  
At the peak of dawn, Leo Valdez was packed and ready to go. The house was warm and smelled like warm batches of cookies. The aroma tempted Leo to stay, but  
again...a warning he had to go. It was instinct; there was something wrong somewhere. Leo referred to it as his Spidey Sense.  
As his Spidey Sense tingled more and more, he walked out of the house quietly. He looked back at the quaint, little house. Flowers and grass surrounded it, all looking dull and silver as illuminated by the bright, full moon.  
"Goodbye."

* * *

A/N: I'll post everyday considering that everything is already written. It's really short, I know. I also know that other people have done fics like this and I just want to clarify: I did not steal anyone's ideas! I've had this in my mind for a REALLY long time. This is just a little fic that I had fun making. So, anyways, thanks for reading! Review if you'd like(you should, though)


	2. Numero Dos

The second time Leo Valdez ran away, he was angry and fuming. Maybe it was the fact that they treated him like a mental asylum patient or how they asked him a bunch of questions like: How are you today? Did you like the food? DO YOU FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH? Is it too cold in here? DO YOU FEEL ABANDONED?  
It was probably that, but mostly how they talked about him like he wasn't in the room: Ahh, poor kid. Didn't know what was comin' to him. Just workin' at a shop, and bam! Alone. What a shame he's traumatically scarred for life. He'll never be the same again...  
He had lost his patience, and it was time to leave. He gathered the few objects the 'foster parents' had deemed appropriate because the others were 'too sharp' or 'too suspicious'. It was a pen, Leo screamed in his mind.  
He cautiously left the house-more like a clinic because of how clean and uncomfortable it was. The outside looked like a clinic as well. It was a small, white, simple cube with neat, perfect hedges on each side. The moon shone weakly on the house.  
"See ya, Numero Dos," Leo whispered.


	3. Number (?)

The third time Leo Valdez ran away, he didn't really want to go, but he was going to be moved to another foster home later, anyway. Plus, his Spidey Senses were making a small comeback.  
He'd met a few kids he didn't hate, so he'd travel with them. They weren't exactly 'good kids', but then again, neither was Leo. They'd all been dumped around through the Foster Care system and they were tired of it.  
They'd packed sufficient supplies to last two weeks or so, and this time, he still wasn't sure what he was running from to what he was running to. He was a wanderer, but that didn't necessarily mean he was lost. He was simply looking for something lost...He just didn't know what.  
The house was average and dull. It was one of those houses you'd forget even if you walked past it everyday. Still, Leo caught a glimpse as he looked back and swore he'd remember this place forever. He didn't...

* * *

A/N: Really short, yeah. I guess I need to add that, okay, maybe I did steal one thing, but it was just the 'Spidey Senses' thing and that's from Spiderman! So, thanks for reading(and reviewing!)


	4. Forgettable

The fourth time Leo Valdez ran away, he was getting as rebellious as the kids he had run away with. He was tired of being dragged through the Foster Care System. He was tired of all the patronizing, condescending, pitying, disgusted looks he received. He wasn't going through any phase. No. He had known this from the beginning, but now he seemed to truly acknowledge and understand that he simply wasn't important.  
He wasn't particularly fond of anyone there, so it was an easy escape. He had his supplies ready and packed, so he walked out of the door.  
It was cold and cloudy, the sky looking inky black and ominous. Wind whistled past his face, lifting his curly hair all over his eyes. He really needed a haircut.  
He walked down the street, his foot-steps somehow synced with the hits of thunder. He promised he wouldn't, but he looked back.  
It was another forgettable house in another forgettable place filled with forgettable people.  
Goodbye, he thought.


	5. Number Nice

The fifth time Leo Valdez ran away, his Spidey Senses were tingling like crazy. He felt so uneasy and on-guard at that house, he immediately decided to go.  
It had been nice. The people were nice. That was all Leo could think to describe it 'nice'.  
There was no reason for Leo to feel so worried...Everything was okay. No, it was better than okay. It was nice!  
Still, Leo couldn't help but feel that he wasn't meant to be there.  
He looked back to the house, grand and amazing. A beautiful garden filled with flowers and fountains that were illuminated by a soft, silver shine.  
He sighed.  
"Goodbye, five."


	6. Number Six

The sixth and final time Leo Valdez ran away, he was no longer unsure of what he was looking for. He wanted to do something important, rebuild his life, maybe find a cute girl who actually liked him. He wasn't scared or unsure.  
Well, maybe he was kind of scared, but c'mon you never know what kind of stuff would happen to such a seemingly weak(but still incredibly strong) guy like Leo.  
He walked down the street, looking up at the stars and full moon. There was a small bit of grey clouds unfurling way in the distance, but for now, Leo was safe. He kept walking, and for once, he didn't look back.

A/N: Did you catch it!? I used the ending of PJO in this. Sort of. Well, anyways, thanks for reading and supporting this fic. I tried my best, and I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Review if you'd like(and you should because I said so)

P.S: Leo's 'Spidey Sense' is actually Hera. It's only there when Leo doesn't intend on leaving a foster home, but he has to for her whole plan to work. So, yeah. Hera is EVIL! Okay, bye now. Thanks again! (:


End file.
